The present invention relates generally to a table for use in association with machine tools, and, more particularly, to a table for releasably securing an automatic pallet supporting a workpiece to the machine tools.
Tables of the aforementioned type have been proposed wherein a pallet is clamped under a hydraulic pressure; however, the use of hydraulic pressure requires a hydraulic system and its attendant disadvantages. More particularly, by virture of the use of a hydraulic system, the overall size of the machine is increased. Moreover, if a larger or greater force acts on the pallet which exceeds the hydraulic clamping force, the pallet is likely to "float" or move.